


Positive

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [62]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina learns she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #468 'Elation.'

Davina buried her face in Cami’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m too nervous to look” she said. “What does it say?”

Cami looked at the pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom sink. She sucked in a gulp of air and let out a laugh. “It’s positive!” she said.

“Really?” said Davina, lifting her head up to sneak a peek at the test. When she saw the result for herself, she wrapped her arms around Cami and gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

When she pulled out of the kiss, she saw that Cami was crying. And Davina was crying too.


End file.
